


Firsts

by detritvss



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: You love John Kramer, now you just need to figure out how to make the first move.
Relationships: John "Jigsaw" Kramer/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make the content I want to read. I knoww no one asked for John Kramer/Reader insert fics but damn it I'm writing them. Some one has to do it. This is really short -- I used a fluff prompt for it. Enjoy

It was no secret to anyone involved – you were in love with John.  
When you had completed your game he had come to you to bring you on, to help him along with others. You knew it didn’t necessarily mean you were special. You kept telling yourself over and over, you had passed the test, but so had several others. It wasn’t any different.  
But it was, at least it was to you. You took every chance to be close to him, every chance to work with him one on one. You felt as if you often had to fight for his attention, Amanda seemed to always pop in when you felt as if you were even slightly considering saying something. You wondered if she felt the same way you did, perhaps everyone who had been through this loved him. You supposed that was true enough, but every night you fell asleep thinking of pressing your lips against his and every morning you woke up after dreams of his hands exploring your skin.  
There was a new game that night, you had been helping set up the actual games themselves. Others would bring in the bodies. You had more of a mind for building and machines than grabbing people. You were in the workshop, looking over some diagrams, making sure you knew exactly what you were doing, when the door opened. You looked up, startled.  
“It’s only me, no need to be scared. You already proved yourself.” John smirked, the lines in his face soft around the corners of his eyes and mouth.  
“I just wanted to make sure I knew exactly what I was doing for setting up tonight’s game.” You felt as if you had stared at him for too long.  
“You know what you are doing, don’t worry. I wouldn’t have you here doing this if I didn’t trust you to do it right.”  
“Sometimes I think you put too much faith in me.” You closed your eyes and sighed.  
“I only put my faith in those who have earned it, and you have earned it.” He was next to you now, looking over your shoulder at the diagrams you had been staring at for too long.  
“John…” Your stomach fluttered as you prepared to tell him what you had wanted to tell him for so long. What you had been dying to say.  
“This game is not happening tonight.” He pointed to the page you were looking at. You had been staring for what felt like ages at a game that wasn’t even ready. You felt like an absolute fool.  
“I need to tell you something.” You wanted to be brave, but you felt your face turning bright red as you turned to face him.  
When his eyes met yours your mind went blank. The space between your bodies was barely existent, any small step would have you pressed against him. Your heart raced.  
“Are you ok?” His hand brushed your cheek.  
“I just…” You focused on his lips, your mind racing with every single thing this situation could mean.  
You leaned in then, pressing your lips against his gently. You found the small gap between the two of you close as his body pressed up against you.  
After a moment he pulled back.  
“You know, I like this, being so close to you.” Words you had never expected to come from his mouth washed over you. He grabbed your chin and tilted it up, running his thumb across your bottom lip.  
You kissed him deeper then, mouths moving, tongues grazing each other.  
“We have a game to finish setting up.” He smiled at you, genuinely, sweetly. “We can get back to this as soon as things are ready for tonight.”  
You nodded, breathless, speechless – but with a huge smile plastered across your face.


End file.
